Forgive Me
by Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname
Summary: Alternate ending to the movie.My first fic!


Forgive me

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

Tai Lung looked down at Shifu. '_Should I forgive him?'_ He thought. Then, he thought of all those good times he had with Shifu when he was a young cub. '_I guess it wasn't entirely his fault,' _Tai Lung thought. _'I mean, maybe he didn't say anything when Oogway denied me the scroll, but… what could he say anyway? Whatever he said, Oogway probably wouldn't have listened to anyway. Shifu tried his best to raise me. In fact, he did a really good job. I did master the 1,000 scrolls after all. I guess I shouldn't have overreacted. Gosh, I should be apologizing to him! Oh man, I think it was my fault! Tai Lung, stop blabbing and apologize already!'_ Then, Tai Lung, master of the 1,000 scrolls, and most feared villain in the Valley of Peace, dropped to his knees and hugged Shifu.

"Oh, father. I'm so sorry! I forgive you. But really, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I got so obsessed with gaining the Dragon scroll that I didn't care about anything else. I didn't care about you. But now, I know that I was wrong. Really, I should be apologizing to you," Tai Lung confessed.

"I forgive you son. I'm glad that you finally understand," Shifu told him.

"Are you going to be alright?" Tai Lung asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," Shifu replied. Shifu winced as he got up.

"I'm really sorry that I blamed you and tried to kill you just for a scroll. And I'm sorry that I broke your leg, and…" Tai Lung started. Shifu silenced him by holding up his hand.

"It's okay, son. I forgive you for all you were going to say. I don't need a speech from you. I love you, and I've always been proud of you, and I always will. But, the only thing that I wasn't proud of was you almost killing me and my students and turning into a villain."

"I know, and neither am I. I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son." Shifu and Tai Lung said as they hugged.

Po walked in, panting for breath after climbing the huge set of stairs. He looked up, and was confused at first, but then he realized what was going on and he smiled. He ran up to them and said, "Group hug!" They both looked at him strangely.

"Who are you?" Tai Lung asked.

"Tai Lung, this is Po, the Dragon Warrior," Shifu informed him. Tai Lung laughed.

"That's a pretty funny joke, Shifu. No seriously. Who is he?"

Shifu raised an eyebrow. "What? You mean that this big, fat panda is the Dragon warrior instead of me?" Tai Lung asked. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes Tai Lung, he is the Dragon Warrior." Shifu answered.

"So, what's going on?" Po asked them.

"I forgave him, but it really wasn't his fault, it was mine, so technically, I apologized. Besides, he gave me this look," Tai Lung explained.

"What look?" Shifu questioned.

"You know, the one you gave me when you apologized," Tai Lung said.

"Oh, you mean this one." Shifu looked at Tai Lung the same way he did before.

"Yeah, that one." Tai Lung said. Shifu chuckled. The Furious Five walked in. Their jaws dropped immediately. Who was this snow leopard, and what had he done with Tai Lung? Tigress walked over to Master Shifu and motioned for him.

"What are you doing?" Tigress asked him.

"He apologized to me, and turned back his evil ways. He's changed, Tigress. I even think I should let him back in." Shifu told her.

"What? After all he did? He tried to kill you, us, and everyone else! What are you thinking?" She exclaimed.

"Tigress, he's not so bad anymore. I promise. Everything will be fine," Shifu walked back over to Tai Lung.

"Tai Lung, you finally understand what you have done. Answer me truthfully. Have you turned back your evil ways and promise to use your kung fu only for good?"

"Yes, master." Tai Lung answered. "Then I invite you back into our palace. Will you accept?" Shifu asked him.

"Master, I am grateful for your offer, but do I really deserve it?" Tai Lung asked.

"Tai Lung, I think you deserve it. Have you answered my questions truthfully?" Shifu said.

"Yes, master," Tai Lung answered.

"Then I trust you, but I understand that it is your choice." Shifu said. Tai Lung thought about it.

"I accept your offer, master."

"Welcome back, Tai Lung," Shifu said as he shook Tai Lung's hand.

The End

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if you think that I should add more to this story. I hope you enjoyed my very first fic!**


End file.
